Flower Power
by Calamithy
Summary: OS. Yaoi. Chacalitude. Un inconnu offre des fleurs à Duo... sauf que c'est pas un inconnu :D. Banané !  et non il me restait 2 jours avant de poster ma petite fic de nouvelle année :D  Pour Pitchoune Nauss et vous tous !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Pas UA, Fic de nouvel an masquée et non il n'est pas trop tard, bonheur, Jean-Marie-Bigard-Sors-De-Ce-Corps, questions existentielles, détournement de Freud et, comme c'est moi, crevardise absolue :p**

**Rating : **T,

**Eésumé ?** Un inconnu offre des fleurs à Duo... sauf que c'est pas un inconnu :D

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Pour Pitchoune Nauss qui a été un petit rayon de soleil dans une semaine apocalyptiquement merdique et éprouvante. Aujourd'hui je suis juste un peu crevée et c'est tout ! Yeaah ! Alors mici toi ! J'espère que ce petit pas grand-chose te fera sourire ^^**

**Fic pour qui bis ? : Pour vous aussi, BANANE (bonne année chez les gens normaux :D) ! Pleins de bonnes choses, de la santé, de l'amour, des sous, des bishos, du bonheur tout simplement !  
**

Je finirai par écrire ma ficlette happy bidet to me même avec plein de retard et elle sera toujours pour toi Ms Naughty Luce :D

(Vieux motard que jamais :D)

* * *

**Flower Power (que l'on peut aussi appeler : Fleurs Bleues et Tralala)  
**

**T-T**

**Devant le bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner – QG Preventers – Manhattan – 29 janvier AC 205**

** T-T**

- Duo ? Pourquoi t'es assis par terre ?

- ...

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On dirait que tu as rencontré un mur.

- Heero… m'a offert des fleurs il y a euh dix minutes ?

- Oula. Est-ce qu'il t'a offert la tombe qui allait avec ?

- Pas que je sache, Quat…

- Tu devrais les mettre dans un vase plutôt que de les laisser sur tes cuisses. D'ailleurs lève-toi tes jambes vont s'enkyloser.

- Oui papa ouille mes jambes. Et parce que c'est pas des fleurs en plastique ?

- Duo. Je sais que t'es à l'ouest mais t'as quand même déjà vu des fleurs dans ta vie.

- Ouais mais là j'ai pas ouvert donc pas sûr.

- Ben ouvre.

- Nan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le paquet est joli.

- … Ok Duo, t'es sous le choc.

- Hein ?

- Oook. Je peux toucher ? Pour vérifier ?

- Hmm ouaiiis…

- Imbécile.

- Si on peut plus rigoler… Tu fais gaffe, hein ? Elles restent dans mes bras. Les fleurs c'est fragile.

- Merci pour l'info, Duo. Bon, le seul plastique c'est l'emballage à mon avis.

- Mouais. J'ai pas des masses envie de défaire le paquet, des fois que c'est une erreur.

- Moi à ta place j'aurais envie de le défaire le paquet…

- Ha, ha, ha.

- T'es devenu prude avec l'âge, Duo ?

- Je suis devenu PRUDENT. Et toi tu me fréquentes trop.

- Possible.

- Et pour revenir au paquet…

- Hmm…

- FLORAL… De toute façon j'ai pas de vase.

- On peut improviser…

- …

- Sérieux pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'aimes pas les fleurs, Duo ?

- Euh Quat' ?

- Oui ?

- … Mais on s'en fout que je les aime ou non. Tu réagis comme si c'était normal.

- Euh, Duo ? C'est pas anormal d'offrir des fleurs, tu sais. Quoi, t'aurais préféré qu'il t'offre un bazooka ?

- Mais non c'est pas ça mais…

- Alors quoi ? ça atrophie ta virilité, c'est ça ?

- Non mais Heero m'offrir un cadeau quel qu'il soit c'est juste surréaliste.

- Apparemment, non.

- Mais y a pas d'occasion !

- T'as besoin d'une occasion pour lui filer du chocolat, du café, un coup de main…

- Ben c'est normal. On est potes quoi.

- Et donc…

- Merde c'est des fleurs, Quat' !

- Et ? C'est vrai qu'avec une fleur en eau dans un soliflore il aurait pu paraître radin mais au moins ça aurait résolu le problème du vase, je le conçois.

- ...

- Par contre il aurait toujours fallu changer l'eau.

- Et quel que soit le nombre de fleurs dans un solimachin je pourrais me faire des idées…

- Et lui non ? Duo, le chocolat et le café ont des vertus aphrodisiaques. Quant aux coups de mains…

- Mais c'est tordu ton truc !

- Ah je regrette, c'est plutôt sensé. Offrir des aphrodisiaques à répétition peut avoir un sens caché ou non, inconsciemment ou non.

- C'est ridicule.

- C'est une question d'interprétation et de référentiel, Duo. Tu assimiles fleurs à faire la cour.

- Comme tu y vas…

- Le premier truc auquel tu as pensé c'est que tu pouvais « te faire des idées ». Perso les fleurs ça me fait pas bander.

- … ou pas.

- Tu interprètes les choses comme tu le souhaites, Duo. Quand un enfant offre des fleurs à sa maman il n'a pas envie de se la faire. Et merde à Freud.

- J'y connais rien à Freud…

- …

- Attends tu veux dire que Heero me prendrait pour sa mère ?

- Pas forcément.

- Quat, t'as pas dit non.

- J'ai dit « pas forcément » Tout est question d'interprétation. Pour les fleurs la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit est le cimetière.

- C'est parce que c'est Heero.

- Oui, d'où le référentiel. Mais à même référentiel, différente interprétation.

- Mouais…

- Mouais rien du tout, Duo. C'est Heero et t'as pas pensé cimetière. Et t'as pas pensé à maman G. Ni à papa Howard.

- ... Je viens de m'imaginer G en jupe.

- Howard et lui feraient un joli couple mais quand super soldat t'as offert les fleurs tu n'y as pas pensé. Par contre tu as pensé séduction. Dois-je comprendre que tu aimerais que Heero s'intéresse à toi ?

- Ca s'appelle un raccourci.

- Ca s'appelle une question.

- Ca ressemble à une affirmation ton truc. Et ce que t'affirmes je l'ai jamais dit.

- Mais tu ne dis pas le contraire, Duo…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ?

- Hmm… Tu tenais le bouquet côté opaque et là tu l'as retourné.

- Et ?

- Il est côté transparent, on voit les fleurs.

- Et ?

- Je les connais.

- Moi aussi patate. Ce sont des roses. Je suis pas con à ce point.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Duo. Et je ne voulais pas la ramener sur les roses. Par contre, j'ai la certitude que je connais ce bouquet.

- Hein ?

- Oui. Je l'ai déjà vu.

- T'es sûr, Quat'?

- Certain.

- Ah ? Où ?

- Chez Réléna.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont les « Roses de Nouvelle Année de la Maison Peacecraft ». C'est ce qu'elle offre à ses plus proches collaborateurs.

- …

- J'en ai reçu. Et c'était les mêmes, sauf que l'emballage était bleu et que le tien est blanc.

- … C'est une blague ?

- Non, Duo.

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'il y avait une différence ?

- La couleur oui. Les monogrammes, non. Regarde, Duo, ici tu vois un M et un P stylisés, en lettre d'or. C'est la Maison Peacecraft.

- … Non mais il me prend pour qui ? Son alfesse royale lui offre un bouquet et il me le lourde comme si j'étais sa poubelle ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- Je vais le lui faire bouffer son bouquet, moi. Non mais quel con !

- …

- Pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Ben tu ne trouvais pas normal qu'il t'offre des fleurs. Et maintenant que tu penses qu'il ne te les a pas offertes - oh salut Heero - tu t'én… (1)

- Quatre. Une te… (2)

- CONNARD

- … OOOOOF…

- … erves.(1)

- … cherche. (2)

- …

- …

- …

- Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi il est parti ? Et pourquoi je suis un connard ?

- Parce que Duo le dit ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui il le pense plus que d'habitude ?

- Ou plutôt le _croit-il _ plus que d'habitude, Heero ?

- …

- Je lui ai juste dit que tu lui avais refilé les fleurs que Réléna t'avaient offertes. En gros que tu l'avais pris pour ton vide-ordures.

- Ce ne sont _pas_ les fleurs de Réléna. Et vire-moi ce sourire, Quatre.

- Je _sais_. Ce sont les fleurs de la Maison Paradis.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

- Parce que t'as été suffisamment stupide pour lui donner des fleurs sans lui donner le mode d'emploi.

- ?

- Tu lui as offert des fleurs, Heero – des Roses Blue Moon qui plus est -, des hybrides rares, magnifiques de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux et il se demande _pourquoi_.

- Hn. Je croyais que c'était évident.

- Pas pour lui puisqu'il court quand on le chambre et zappe l'évidence ?

- Tu es vraiment retors, Quatre.

- Tu as vu sa réaction ? Toi tu as mis ton petit cœur à nu dans l'histoire.

- Hmph. Toi et moi on sait que les fleurs c'est juste le loup déguisé en agneau.

- Aouuuuuuu pour mieux croquer... En attendant tu avais fait l'effort de montrer patte blanche. Et Duo montrait juste sa mauvaise foi. Vient un, moment où il faut arrêter de calculer sans se mouiller. Faut foncer.

- Retors, je dis.

- Duo ne voulait pas admettre qu'il s'intéressait à toi, Heero. « Je n'ai pas dit ça » gnagnagna. Prends-moi pour une truffe que j'appuie sur ton champignon. Je lui ai dit la vérité avant de le rendre jaloux et frustré. Et paf.

- …

- Donc je te suggère, vu sa réaction, de lui offrir une bonne bière avec l'ouvre-bouteille qui va avec – et oui en bouteille c'est plus compliqué mais c'est meilleur - plutôt que des fleurs bleues…

- Indigo.

- … puisqu'il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre quand on le branche. C'est bien une prise femelle. Mais bon Heero, c'est positif tout ça.

- ?

- Oui. Le bouquet dans la figure t'a à peine décoiffé.

- Parce que c'est positif ?

- Tu aurais pu avoir un coquard, Heero.

- Tu pourrais avoir mon poing dans la figure.

- Mais non, mais non. Tu viens d'avoir la preuve que Duo s'intéresse à toi, ni toi ni lui ne vous êtes déclaré donc votre virilité est restée intacte. Tu lui offres sa bière, il te tape dans le dos, vous vous cassez mutuellement vos petites pattes arrières – et les pieds du lit pour faire bonne mesure - et vous revenez au bureau avec le sourire en faisant semblant d'oublier que vous vous êtes tenus la main toute la nuit en rêvant l'un à l'autre et que vous remettrez ça le lendemain, le surlendemain et les jours suivants. C'est bon, j'ai bien résumé ?

- …

- Ca a le mérite de te laisser bouche bée si j'étais intéressé par toi j'en aurais profité.

- Tu es sous système 0.

- C'est toi qui parle, Heero ? Non mais sérieux quelle idée saugrenue. D'où c'est sorti, ça ? Les fleurs pour un type qui pense qu'elles peuvent survivre sans eau ?

- Trowa.

- Trowa quoi ?

- Ca vient de Trowa.

- Oh. Cathy tu veux dire.

- Non, Trowa.

- …

- Tiens tu peux être bouche-bée. Mais rassure-toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

- …

- J'ai donc demandé à Trowa ce qu'il ferait pour séduire. Il m'a répondu « je lui offrirai des fleurs ». Classique.

- Classique en effet. Mais stupide. On peut se rater avec des fleurs. N'est-ce pas ?

- Hn…

- C'est un « hn » sceptique. Je te rappelle que si tu avais donné le mode d'emploi, si tu t'étais expliqué, Duo ne se serait pas monté la tête.

- Je te rappelle que tu l'y as un peu aidé, Quatre.

- Et donc il manque le mode d'emploi. Les fleurs sans message clair, ça marche pas forcément.

- Oui. Mais s'il y en a bien un qui n'a pas besoin de mode d'emploi c'est Trowa.

- ?

- M'est avis qu'il ne se plante pas sur le sujet.

- Il est comme tout le monde. Il peut se planter. Tout dépend à qui tu t'adresses Heero.

- Pas là-dessus. Il va l'avoir son bouton d'or.

- Plaît-il ?

- Je suis catégorique. C'est aussi clair que mes Roses sont des « Blue Moon hybrides ».

- Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore, Heero ?

- Enfin Quatre, tu sais tout, voyons. Tu comprends tout. Tu analyses tout. Tu as une longueur d'avance sur Duo, sur moi, sur Le Monde.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Mais tu le penses, Cœur de l'Espace.

- Non. Sinon je saurais pourquoi Trowa serait plus infaillible que les autres.

- Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?

- … C'est mon ami, Heero.

- C'est une hésitation, Quatre.

- C'est mon ami sans hésitation.

- C'est une excuse.

- C'est ton avis.

- C'est ma jubilation. Je te laisse, je vais offrir une bière à Duo.

- …

- Rassure-toi, je ne l'enterre pas. Tu es bien tendu, zen.

- Heero tu me fais peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me tapes sur l'épaule. Tu fais des clins d'œil. Et tu souris.

- Je souris, moi ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Pour te faire parler.

- …

- Trowa ?

- Hm ?

- Tu peux te montrer, il est tout à toi. Et tiens, tes fleurs n'ont pas trop souffert. Heureusement qu'elles sont restées emballées.

- Merci, Heero. Oh et ton homme mériterait un oscar.

- Son trophée est à son entière disposition… et à sa discrétion. Oh et Quatre ?

- … ?

- Ferme la bouche.

- ?

- Et pour répondre à ta question : oui « handicapé des fleurs » et moi… comment il dit déjà ? Ah oui. « ça le fait depuis le 1 er janvier ». Les bonnes résolutions n'ont jamais été aussi _bonnes_ à _prendre_. Et il est encore temps de le faire, hein Quatre ? On est toujours en janvier après tout.

- !

- Quatre est en apnée prolongée le pauvre, on va le plaindre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'ouvre encore plus, je ne dois pas avoir le matériel adapté. Trowa ? Occupe-t-en ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Et si tu dois le plaquer contre la porte, fais-le _à l'intérieur_ de son bureau.

- On va le faire à l'intérieur, hein, Quatre ?

- …

- Trop d'émotion ? Attends de voir les feux d'artifice…

** T**

** T**

**OWARI**

* * *

Finito !

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : Trowa veut se déclarer à Quatre et estime que les fleurs pour quelqu'un qui les aime et s'y connaît, c'est une bonne idée. Duo essaie de voir si la théorie de Trowa se vérifie, qu'il n'aille pas se prendre le mur. Mais Quatre joue alors Duo aussi. Et Heero se prend au jeu. Et tel est pris qui croyait prendre :D

ENCORE BANANE !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma petite Nauss !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *crevarde attitude*


End file.
